1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices having utility in the art of gardening. More particularly, it relates to a device that positions water and nutrients in optimal relation to the roots of plants, flowers, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Watering a plant by applying water to a ground surface is wasteful because most of the water applied in that way evaporates before it reaches the roots of the plant.
Soaker hoses that overlie the ground surface and which allow water to seep slowly through the porous walls thereof are more efficient than surface watering because the slow seepage reduces evaporation. However, the water has to travel downwardly into the soil before it reaches the roots so some evaporation still occurs. Moreover, soaker hoses are connected to water faucets and have no convenient means for delivery of liquid nutrients into soil.
What is needed, then, is a more efficient way of delivering water and liquid nutrients to plant roots.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed improvements could be provided.